The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
An image forming apparatus that prints a toner image on paper includes a toner container. The toner container accommodates toner. When the amount of toner remaining in the toner container is an amount of toner in an empty state (i.e., when the toner container is empty of toner) in the image forming apparatus, it is necessary to replace the toner container by a new toner container. As such, the toner container is attached to an apparatus main body of the image forming apparatus in a detachable manner.
An image forming apparatus such as above includes a latch mechanism. The latch mechanism is provided for preventing replacement of the toner container in a situation in which much toner remains in the toner container.
The latch mechanism locks the toner container in the apparatus main body when the amount of toner remaining in the toner container is greater than the empty toner amount. In the above configuration, the toner container is prevented from being detached from the apparatus main body. When the amount of toner remaining in the toner container becomes the amount of tone in the empty state, the latch mechanism unlocks the toner container. Through the above, the toner container becomes replaceable.